


Apples

by SwiftEmera



Series: westhawne drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (god I know it's late shhhh), Autumn Fic Meme, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: If Iris had known that apple bobbing to be on the agenda for tonight, she probably would’ve made some sort of excuse to duck out on the party. Luckily, Eddie comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pleasantfanandstudent asked: Westhawne & #15 ([autumn fic meme](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com/post/152069718205/autumn-fic-meme)) 
> 
> ((okay so let’s just pretend it’s not too late to post halloween stuff because i really wanted to write this one and got sidetracked, haha))

As soon as Iris and Eddie ring Cisco’s doorbell, which lets out a weird cackle sound that makes her leap in her skin a little and Eddie flinch beside her, she regrets everything. Still, they’ve went to all this effort – carefully having picked out couple’s pirate costumes. It’d be a shame to go home now.

It’s Barry that answers the door, and greets them with a grin.

“Hey! You’re late,” he teases.

“And you’re on time,” Iris quips back, eyebrows raised in surprise. Because, even with super speed, she’s certain that Barry Allen has never been on time for anything in his life.

Barry ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, um- Cisco told me the party started at six. I got here around quarter to seven.”

Eddie barks out a laugh, patting Barry on the shoulder as they make their way through the door, and Iris chuckles. Typical.

***

If Iris had known that this was going to be on the agenda for tonight, she probably would’ve made some sort of excuse to duck out on the party.

The bucket sits in the middle of the room, and there’s already a line of people waiting for it.

“Nope,” Iris says at once, hands in the air. “I spent an hour on this make-up. There’s no chance in hell I’m ruining it for an apple.”

Eddie just grins at her, running his fingers through her hair, and Iris can’t help but melt a little under the touch. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got you.

***

She leans against the wall, watching fondly as Eddie dunks his head over and over again in attempt to fish out one measly apple amidst cheers from a variety of their friends, when Barry settles himself beside her with a warm chuckle. “You’re not taking a turn?”

“Bear, when have you ever known me to bob for apples?”

Throughout the years, her dad had hosted several Halloween parties. Every single year, Iris spends forever working on her make-up or face paint. As a result, she refuses every time. It’s almost tradition at this point.

Barry shrugs, but when Eddie emerges victorious and thrusts his hands in the air in a victorious stance, he laughs again.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so smitten,” he replies truthfully.

She feels herself flush, ducking her head. “Shut up.”

Barry only nudges her playfully, before making his way back over to Caitlin and Cisco, who are talking animatedly about god knows what. She can only assume it’s something adorably nerdy, because as soon as Barry joins them, he matches their enthusiasm, and she laughs.

Eddie approaches her from behind, and she's so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost misses his words. “For the lady.”

Iris swirls to meet his eyes. She takes the apple that he's offering out to her, kisses him on the lips, and grins. “My hero."

Maybe Barry has a point. Maybe she is smitten. She can’t bring herself to feel too bothered about that, though, because the way that Eddie looks at her – with such love and devotion in his eyes – she knows that he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
